


Fic Request - "Who knew you'd be here?" with York and Carolina

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [21]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Prank backfires - York is on the run.





	

“Oh. Carolina.” Carolina looked up from her book to see York stopped dead in the doorway of the rec room. “Ah.” 

Carolina used a finger to hold her spot on the page. “You need something, York?”

He gave a shaky laugh. He finally stepped into the room, and immediately put his back to the wall. “Oh, no. I’m… good. Just…uh… who knew you’d be here?” 

“Pretty much anyone who has ever tried to find me at 21:30?” Carolina watched as he scanned the room, and her eyes narrowed. “What are you doing?”

“Me? Ah. Nothing.” There was a sound of footsteps in the hall and York’s eyes popped. “I’m not here!” He bolted around the sofa and crouched next to her armrest, out of sight of the door. As he pressed himself against the upholstery, a figure blocked the door. Carolina stared. 

North stepped inside, half naked, covered only by a towel around his waist that he clutched with one hand. His hair was shockingly pink, and his skin down his neck, shoulders and chest appeared stained with pink ribbons where dye had dripped down. “York!” At his roar, the armrest under Carolina’s hand trembled. 

“North?” Carolina looked him up and down one more time. “What are you –”

“Oh. Carolina.” North gave a start as though just noticing her. “Have you seen York?” 

“You mean just now?” The armrest quailed again, but he was safely out of her periphery, so she was able to answer truthfully. “No.” 

“Do you know where he is?”

Ah. No way to spin that. Deflection time. “Have you checked his quarters?” 

“Yes. The weasely one-eyed bastard wasn’t there.” 

“The mess hall?” 

North’s eyes narrowed. “Not yet.” He started to step back out the door and then stopped again. “If you see him, tell him that when I get my hands on him, he’s going to spend the next two weeks looking like a fucking smurf.” He turned to walk away.

“North.” Carolina felt York start to stand, but he dropped back down again as North’s head swung back into the room. “Go put on some clothes.”

North looked down, cheeks suddenly as bright as his hair. “Uh, yeah. Sorry.” Without another word, he turned and left, his footsteps sounding a good deal quicker than his arrival.

“Oh thank god.” Carolina leaned away as York threw both arms over the armrest, hauling himself up from the floor. “I thought I was dead for sure.”

“Hopefully I bought you a little extra time.” Carolina glanced down to make sure her finger was still on the right spot on the page, then peered up at him again. “Unless you really like the colour blue, you better get moving.”

“Some shades more than others.” York stopped behind the couch to hug the top of her head. “You’re the best.”

“I know.” She gave a casual swing of her hand behind her, catching York in the ribs. He laughed and ran out the door. Carolina shook her head and turned back to her book with a smile.


End file.
